Jeremy Goode
(A lot of this is copypasta'd from an RP app I wrote. Just so you know.) Jeremy Goode is among the many canon characters DarkRealm contains. Skills and Weaknesses Jeremy is in possession of a couple of mundane skills which might come in handy. As a fairly intelligent person, he utilizes his particular brand of intellect to rapidly analyse data or spot mistakes – for example, in many scientific formulas and equations, of which he has great knowledge. He is also known to be very, very relentless (or very, very annoying, depending on whom you ask), no matter what his line of work happens to be at the time. Unfortunately, thanks to said relentlessness – in addition to certain internal influences - Jeremy’s biggest weakness is his craving to avert situations that might be considered chaotic, frustrating, unsuccessful, or, put more plainly, ‘not right’. It has driven him to pure psychosis before - and will inevitably do so again. In milder forms, it leaves Jeremy exhausted or frustrated. The reason this is a weakness? Well, threaten – or offer to assist – his attempts to escape his dilemma, and in all likelihood he’ll end up doing your bidding. He’s also a terrible liar. And then there’s the Silent Singer (elaborated on in Personality), a hallucination who’ll occasionally breach the barriers between fact and fiction to aid Jeremy, although really, this’ll go no further than opening locked doors or windows. Besides, it itself is a weakness due to it being such a great distraction it’ll draw him away from pretty much anything, if given the opportunity to materialize. Appearance Jeremy is... well, fairly normal-looking, to be frank. His hair a normal short, straight, side-parted, dark head. His eyes a normal, if slightly large bluish-grey. His glasses a thin-framed, oval-shaped representation of normality. Okay, we’re already going a tad overboard. Over the years he has built up an abundance of plain dark suits in varying shades of brown and grey; he shall start a new collection in Pandora and you will rarely see him wearing anything else. (Unless you stalk him or something, but then again in most cases he’s more likely to do the same to you.) He walks with a cautious yet upright approach, and in gestures he tries to appear subtle; he doesn’t like to resemble a walking cliché. At the same time, he’s also the type to speak either in a borderline whisper or with theatrical scolding - probably directed towards his (invisible) Silent Singer and followed by a cold, concentrated squint at nothing. Jeremy stands at a moderate height, is of an average weight and rarely dresses down, often showing no more flesh than his head, neck and hands. Generally, if not prompted to monologue, he will converse quickly, only pausing to give the other person a chance to speak. Personality Can you say ‘pedantic’? Jeremy is one to immediately inform you of errors you’re making. (Including if you’d just pronounced ‘pedantic’ wrong.) Whether you care for his confirmation or not, at most times, he means well and thinks nothing of the act (although some part of the decision will have been a subconscious effort to avoid the Silent Singer). A somewhat awkward individual, if caught on a bad day, he might be perceived as irritable and doesn’t talk much unless circumstances call for it. Yes, that includes if circumstances turn him into a ranting – albeit soft-spoken – lunatic. That happens rather often, actually. Anyhow, as well as a bit misguided, Jeremy is knowledgeable on a number of topics, most of them related to the sciences, and, fitting enough for an (ex)-librarian, he is fond of literature. Whatever his ‘work’ is, Jeremy will take great interest – and borderline obsession – with getting it done. That isn’t to say he wants to get it over with, or that he’ll always be passionate about the work itself, but he craves efficiency. Even if it risks his life. Chaos is his enemy not by choice, but by imposition; obligation; avoidance. And the reason for this? Despite his vaguely level-headed appearance, Jeremy suffers from an unspecified variant of schizophrenia which results in him being tormented by the aforementioned hallucination/demon known as the Silent Singer, a spike-toothed, blond-pigtailed, red-spectacled being that appears to him at times of disturbance or anger – being something of an embodiment of his negative emotions. Quite obviously, he/she/it sings silently into a cane, complete with jerky, histrionic arm movements and a goading expression. At times, Jeremy receives ‘inspiration’ from the Silent Singer on what he should do next, usually increasing in intensity to the most morally questionable acts one can think of – as long as either it or Jeremy supposes it’ll help sort out the problem. And if that doesn’t work, he will become the Silent Singer, adopting its mannerisms till he has a breakdown or attacks the next person he sees. thumb|300px|right|Not now, Silent Singer... As such, Jeremy’s place in the DarkRealm is one of confusion and dread, as all this unfamiliarity and chaos might be a little much. But he shall continue on, not trying to relax but not making his agitation obvious... History While we know little of Jeremy's earlier memories, let’s do some speculation here. Growing up in a marginally well-off section of Britain didn’t change the fact that children could be cruel: a stale phrase but nevertheless a sound one. Throughout his childhood and adolescence, Jeremy was plagued by threats beatings and taunting from his class-‘mates’ for his perceived brainpower. He had temporary friends but found preference in entertaining himself with books and the like. After which, nobody heard from him for about a decade. '(THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPHS CONTAIN PSYCHOVILLE SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)' He was then admitted into Ravenhill Psychiatric Hospital thanks to a case of mild exhaustion, and, tasked one morning with delivering Nurse Edwina Kenchington her breakfast, he took notice of a fault in the elaborate equation on her blackboard. Notifying her of the error, she was impressed and invited him to continue working with her on her project – a method to reanimate the dead, effectively recreating ‘the secret of life itself’. He accepted, but some months later he was put up for review and deemed cured. But he wanted to keep working, and so, from the appearance of a patient walking by the window, he came up with the Silent Singer. Telling the staff of this hallucination, they believed his false schizophrenia, and he was free to continue his work - of which he was now evidently passionate about. But as irony would have it, three years later, he ended up developing real schizophrenia, just as he'd started hitting greater hurdles in the formula. The Silent Singer decided to ‘pay him visits’. At first, he thought it was telling him to keep going, but soon enough, he realized it was persuading him to do the exact opposite. He did not do so, continuing till the very end. Two or three years afterwards, Jeremy was released from the asylum. Though by this point the work was complete, the technology was insufficient to carry the formula out - but it was engraved microscopically on the chains of a locket of Kenchington's, to be referred to at the point the scientific equipment caught up with them. At some point after this, Jeremy was employed as a librarian for Brooke Street Library; the sight of the Silent Singer never became problematic for him – at least, until the day a customer failed to return Fifty Great Coastal Walks of the British Isles, Volume 2. Over this single item, he found himself descending into complete madness, knowing his own creation awaited him past every corner. He stooped to stalking the customer, eventually kidnapping their family dog, threatening her life and refusing to release her unless the book was returned. At which point, the customer answered to his demands by giving back Volume 1. Just as Jeremy discovered this, he was arrested by the police. Taken in for questioning, he was asked about Kenchington’s locket and the Silent Singer (which he wouldn't have told the detective about, had they not threatened to damage Fifty Great Coastal... Volume 2), but when left alone in the interview room, he picked up the book, opening it to find all the pages blank. He had a breakdown and the morning after, discovered a great chunk of lost memory, the details of which he wishes to discover. In the DarkRealm, Jeremy is frequently glomped and/or hugged by Angel and Queen, but is of little importance to the plot. Yet. The Silent Singer actually becomes flesh while Jeremy remains in the DarkRealm (and can at least be seen by Johnny "Nny" C.), in a similar vein to Ace the G-Man being originally one of Boyd's hallucinations. Additionally, Cal Thompson believes the Silent Singer to be a peep (a.k.a. a vampire-parasite carrier). Category:Characters